


in another life, we were brothers

by WhyDontWeContinue (WhyDontWeBegin)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD Technoblade, Adopted Tubbo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Good Parent Philza Minecraft, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Romance, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Tommy is probably OOC, Trans Floris | Fundy, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, basically the 'but they were actually a healthy family this time' au, no beta we just die, obligatory disclaimer: this is about the dsmp characters, rated M for language lmao, yeah I like Technoblade what of it, you will take this from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeContinue
Summary: In an alternate version of the Dream SMP where the SBI (and Tubbo) are a family with healthy relationships, things go down differently after the election and subsequent exile of Wilbur and Tommy.orTechnoblade is absolutely not going to let his twin spiral. He is not going to let anyone else hurt Tommy or Tubbo. And, apparently, Wilbur has a son. Whatever. Techno will find a way to protect him, too.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 322





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted healthy SBI family content. So I made it myself. I do not take criticism. 
> 
> I think it should be relatively obvious that I will take this down in the future should the CC's express discomfort. But, y'know. For clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of blood in this chapter, folks. watch out for yourselves.

One thing Tommy knew about Wilbur and Techno was that when they were kids, the twins were inseparable. He could remember when Techno wouldn’t spar with Phil out of fear the voices would make him go too far, he would still be willing to spar with Wilbur. He could remember that any time one of the twins struggled, they would hold each other’s hands. Tommy had envied that, sometimes, before Tubbo. They always had each other.

When they had left home, that had changed. He could see during the War for Independence how Wilbur missed having Techno at his side. How his hand would flex when he reached out for his twin on instinct only to find that space by his side empty. (He knew that on those days, Wilbur wouldn’t sleep. Instead he would look to the skies and trace the constellations that he had memorized so long ago, with Technoblade, and Tommy understood, in a way.)

But they had survived that fine. Now, though, he had dragged Wilbur into a small ravine and there was so much blood. So much blood. It was wrong, wrong, wrong. Wilbur was whimpering and crying out and Tommy knew that even if he could heal his brother he couldn’t fill the gap.

Wilbur needed his twin. Wilbur needed to see Technoblade.

So after getting Wilbur stable, Tommy took off his own coat and draped it over Wilbur. It was cold down here, and his older brothers had never liked being cold. (His gaze lingered briefly on the hints of pink at the roots of Wilbur’s hair. Tommy wasn’t sure if Wilbur would want to dye it again or not.)

Tommy tapped the pen in his hand repeatedly against the stone. Sure, he’d written the occasional letter to Phil. But writing to Technoblade? What was he supposed to say? ‘ _Hey, I know we haven’t talked in a while, but Wilbur got shot, that fucking bitch, and we need your help_ ’?

Tommy snorted. No. He’d figure something out. (He had to. For Wilbur. For Techno. For himself.)

(And if Technoblade’s heart seized when he read Tommy’s letter, if he rushed to grab the things he needed before leaving in a near-panic, no one but Phil had to know.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yeah I already had chapter two written so shoot me I wrote all of this in the last like hour
> 
> featuring: chat, techno and Wilbur backstory snippets. teehee.
> 
> no cws I think, for this one!

Technoblade got onto the server faster than Tommy had expected. (Tommy should’ve expected that, actually. When Technoblade set his mind to something, he got it done—often faster than anticipated.) Tommy rushed to spawn to meet him. He used most of his ender pearls to get there, and that was inconvenient.

But he got there before anyone else, and that was important. They snuck away just as others began to arrive, wanting to greet the newcomer, some probably to try and use him as a weapon (he was ‘The Blade,’ after all), and others simply because it was the famed Technoblade.

But Tommy didn’t care. He could flaunt that he was related to _the_ Technoblade later, after Wilbur woke up.

“Toms, Tommy—how’s—“

“He hasn’t woken up yet, big man.”

Technoblade hated how that made his blood run cold. It had still taken him a week to get here. A _week_. Wilbur wasn’t awake yet? The voices screamed.

**_Wilbur’s not awake?!_ **

**_fuck_ **

**_What if he dies?_ **

**_L_ **

**_what a looser, getting hurt_ **

**_E_ **

**_Technosoft_ **

Technoblade ignored them like his life depended on it. He didn’t need them to feed his anxiety, and he certainly didn’t care to hear them mock the situation. If it were someone else, maybe. But not his family. Not his twin. Not Wilbur.

(He remembered a man standing over him, wings spread wide, staring in surprise. He remembered the hand in his squeezing. He had squeezed back, and shuffled closer, until his shoulder had pressed into his twin’s. The voices had whispered their suspicions, even then. They had been so much quieter.)

He could hear what this place had done to _Tommy_ , too. In the subdued way he spoke. (Some of the voices expressed concern. If this was what happened to Tommy, who knew what had happened to Tubbo, after all?) He hated it. The people here had hurt his twin and probably _both_ of his little brothers and he hated it. It made the voices want blood. It made _him_ want blood.

But first, Wilbur. He had to see Wilbur. He had to see his twin.

(He remembered being lulled to sleep by soft humming and the crackle of flames and the bubble of lava, his twin pressed against his side. Wilbur’s hand in his. No matter how stifling the heat got. No matter how hurt or hungry or anything else. They never let go.

They only had each other.)

He followed Tommy into the ravine and shivered, suddenly glad he had brought some of the things Wilbur had left behind. It was cold here. Dark. Damp.

Techno hated it already. It reflected the despair of the situation, he felt, and he hated that. Tommy led him down, to the bottom, and then to a little carved-out area with a dead fire that Tommy moved to light again. In the corner was a hastily-made bed, but more importantly—

More importantly, Wilbur. His skin was pale and there was a sheen of sweat and his hair was matted. He was shivering. Wilbur whined and Techno crossed the room without thinking, reached out and took his twin’s hand in both of his own and released a shuddering breath.

Wilbur wasn’t okay. But Wilbur was here. Wilbur was alive. Alive meant he could recover.

Right now, that was all Techno could ask for.

(Techno eventually found a way to curl up next to his twin on the bed, covering them both with his cape. His crown rested on the floor.

Tommy didn’t comment, and that was the most he could ask for.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any trigger warnings for this chapter, so enjoy some brotherly fluff.

Wilbur did not wake for another several days.

When he did, it was slowly. There was a persistent ache in his shoulder. A low, dull throb with each heartbeat. He was familiar enough with that from the war. He realized he was cold, too. He didn’t like that.

Then Wilbur realized that his hand was warm because a hand was holding his. He knew the hand as well as he knew his own. Wilbur’s eyes snapped open to see his twin laying next to him, reading a book in the low light of a dying campfire. His heart thudded in his chest.

Technoblade was here. His twin was here. Ender, how he had missed his twin.

( _“Techie?”_

_“Mm?”_

_“Do you think we’ll ever get to see other places? Ones far away from here?”_

_“...Maybe.”_

_Wilbur could see the curiosity in Techno’s eyes, though. He knew his twin wanted to see that, too. Wilbur vowed they would, one day. They’d see far-away places together, because they would always be together. They’d always have each other._

_They were twins, after all._ )

Wilbur turned on his side, ignoring the protests of his aching body, and wrapped his arm around Techno, taking in a shuddering breath.

“Techie.”

Techno decided Wilbur sounded so much smaller, with how his voice broke. “Yeah?”

“You’re here. You...”

Techno squeezed Wilbur’s hand. It was a reassurance and a promise all in one.

—

Techno had helped Wilbur change clothes by the time Tommy returned to the ravine with food. Naturally, of course, it was quickly forgotten when Tommy realized Wilbur was awake.

Techno should’ve moved away. Honestly, he could’ve, instead of getting caught in the hug Tommy initiated. But he did not. And now he was trapped. How annoying.

(He was not annoyed. The arm he wrapped around his little brother said that much.

Okay, and Chat. They knew it, too.)

“Tommy, Toms, I need to breathe,” Wilbur wheezed. Techno snorted and bumped his head against Wilbur’s as Tommy released them, earning a sound of protest and a glare. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. Good. It was getting too sappy.

“Gremlin child.”

“Technoblade.”

The greetings were short and clipped and the silence was tense for a long moment before the three brothers began to laugh.

For a moment, their situation felt a bit brighter, and the dark and damp and chilly ravine they were in felt a little more like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. yeah. I'll admit it. I don't know how to write mr. Tommyinnit at ALL. Wilbur is my comfort streamer. Technoblade's character is one of my favorites on the SMP right alongside Wilbur's and I can easily get into his head.
> 
> Tommy? I need to figure him out still. until I do it will mostly be focusing on techno and Wilbur being twins. oops. I PROMISE TO PROVIDE THE TOMMY FLUFF THE SBI + TUBBO (AND FUNDY) FAMILY DESERVES
> 
> also oh no its the 3/4 curse again. no Philza Minecraft. teehee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm no one is ready for the end of this chapter I think
> 
> features: no trigger warnings that I know of, technothink, and a little surprise :)

Technoblade had begun to carve out a little potato farm in the ravine, still too hesitant to leave his twin alone. (No, Chat, he was not going _soft_. Name a time where Wilbur had been sick or hurt during their childhood where he hadn’t stuck to his twin’s side.

Yeah, that’s what he fucking thought. Wasn’t one to name. This was standard.)

Wilbur hummed from where he sat, a song Techno didn’t know. But it filled the silence as he went through and made sure the torches wouldn’t go out, and they really needed to get lanterns, didn’t they? Support beams, supplies. Techno needed armor and weapons and so did Wilbur. They also needed an ender chest, he realized, glancing back at Wilbur with a frown. He’d draped his cape over his twin’s shoulders, but Wilbur’s hands still trembled from the cold. (He knew it was the cold and not pain because of the look on Wilbur’s face. His twin always had a tense jaw and a determined look when he was trying to hide his pain.)

Techno huffed, pushing his hair back out of his face again before kneeling down in the dirt, carefully planting potatoes with a practiced ease. It was something he could do completely mindlessly, and that meant he could think. Plan. Maybe Tommy knew an easy way to get an ender chest. Easier than making one, at least—Techno was relatively certain they didn’t have the materials for that.

Which reminded him, he’d need to pay a visit to the nether once he got armor to get materials for potions and brewing stands. And, for that matter, to trade with the piglins. Getting gold would be easy enough once he was there.

**_do you think tommy could steal an ender chest?_ **

**_thievery pog!_ **

**_Thiefinnit_ **

Techno snorted in amusement. “Maybe. I can ask.”

Chat erupted into cheers at the idea of causing problems, even indirectly. He chuckled. It _would_ be funny.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Thievery,” Techno answered automatically. “It would be easier to steal an ender chest than have to make one ourselves.”

Wilbur hummed in agreement. There was a pause before he spoke. “You know, Techno, you don’t have to stay here. I know you haven’t gone to get armor yet—“

“I’m not leavin, Wil. If I go minin, you’re comin' with me. We can carry more stuff that way.”

Wilbur tilted his head. Techno _was_ right, two people could carry more ores than one. But he also knew they wouldn’t be going anywhere until the ache in Wilbur’s shoulder let up, because Techno didn’t want him in danger. But his twin wasn’t one for being _up front_ about his emotions. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

They fell into an easy silence for a while, Techno tending to his farm and occasionally talking to himself—or to Chat, maybe both—while Wilbur sat there with his eyes closed, hands tracing the lines and gems of Techno’s crown and face buried in the fluffy lining of his twin’s cape. It was calm. Peaceful. A little too cold for either of them, but they would make do like they always had.

“Hey, Techno?”

“Mm?”

“What if we weren’t twins?”

Techno paused. Set his potatoes back in the basket before standing up and walking over to Wilbur to sit down next to him. “Why?”

“...I don’t know. I just wondered—what if we weren’t twins?”

“...Nah.”

“What?”

“Nah. A world where we aren’t twins is stupid. What kind of loser doesn’t have a twin?”

“Tommy.”

The twins burst into chuckles, leaning against each other. “L. What a loser.”

They looked at each other with matching grins. If Wilbur’s hair were longer, if the dye wasn’t there, if he had a few scars on his face, they would’ve been identical.

—

Tubbo missed his brothers. He sat in the corner of his room, blanket pulled around him, eyes closed. He tried to imagine Tommy’s arm was over his shoulders. He tried to imagine that Wilbur was singing a song.

It did not work. He glanced at his communicator again, looking at the list of people awake. His eyes lingered on that name.

_Technoblade._

He hadn’t seen Techno in years. He was certain Techno was with Wilbur and Tommy, wherever they were. He wondered—he _hoped_ he would be welcomed back, when he finally saw them again. Welcomed home.

(He dreamt, that night, of nights spent curled up with Tommy in the twin’s laps. Dreamt of their father’s wings around them all, shielding them from the world. Of the stories Wilbur and Techno used to weave for them. Of stories they told through song and sword. It was warm. It was home.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! its Tubbo time. sometimes you get a younger brother from a box on the side of the road and that's worked out fine actually, in this family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, time skipped! two months since the election. time now bows to me and I said I'm taking it slow.
> 
> fair warning, there is an instance of a bottle being thrown in the direction of (notably, not at) Tubbo as he enters the office! also just general Tubbo angst. I am not sorry for the angst, actually. if I need to add any more warnings, let me know!

It had been two months since Schlatt had taken power, now. Wilbur was fully recovered, and he and Techno sat in a cave, taking a break and eating their lunches.

Wilbur was worried. About Tommy. Tubbo. Niki. And…and Fundy, too. No matter how paranoid he had gotten, he still considered Niki family, and Fundy was still his son. Fundy had deserved better than his doubt, and yet…

“I can hear you thinkin’, Wil.”

“…Hey, Techno, what would you say if I told you that you were an uncle?”

Techno stared at Wilbur for a long, long moment. “Wilbur Soot,” he began, “are you sayin’ that I _am_ an uncle, and that you had a kid while I wasn’t lookin’?”  
  
Wilbur grinned sheepishly. “Y..es? His name is Fundy. He’s a fox hybrid.”  
  
Techno snorted. “I don’t wanna know how that happened. Do not tell me.”  
  
Wilbur pouted. “Aw, but Techno—“

“ _No._ ”

The twins broke out into grins moments later.

—

_Manburg_ , Schlatt had said. _Manburg._ Tubbo hated it. It left a foul taste in his mouth, just like the exile of his brothers. He wanted to see his brothers again. His brothers were safe. They would never hurt him, they would never threaten him, they would never—

They would never _use_ him.

He felt so used, these days. Do this, do that, talk to this person, schedule this meeting, go here—it never ended. Tubbo was exhausted. Exhausted and alone and he was so starved of the affection he craved.

Hell, he was too tired to cry, today. That was probably a bad thing. But he was also too tired to care. (He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home to Tommy and Techno and Wilbur. He would be safe there. Wilbur and Techno would protect them, they always would. He had to believe in that. He had to. If he didn’t he was going to fall apart.)

“Hey, Tubbo?”  
  
“Yeah, Big Q?”  
  
“Schlatt wants to talk to you.”  
  
Tubbo hid a frown and got up, straightening his tie. “Yeah, okay.”

Not okay. He didn’t want to talk to Schlatt. But he would be fine. He’d make it. His footsteps echoed through the hall. Tubbo took a deep breath. The door opened, and a glass happened to shatter next to his head as he entered. That was fine. He didn’t flinch.

It was fine.

(It was not fine. He was afraid. He was too tired to show it, but he was afraid.)

—

“Where have you two been?!”  
  
“Minin’,” Techno answered automatically, throwing the ores he and Wilbur had collected into the blast furnace and shutting it. “Where have you been?”

He could _feel_ Tommy’s flat look, and he frowned. Tommy, once, would’ve responded with yelling. Would’ve shouted. Techno hated that he wasn’t doing that now. He hated what had been done to his brothers. He could only imagine…

  
“We need to get into contact with Tubbo,” Wilbur cut in. “Techno, can you do it? I’m worried Schlatt will ask him who he’s contacting, if he notices, and…”

“People don’t know I’m _your_ brother, never mind his, right?”

Wilbur nodded. Techno sighed and sat down on one of their chests, pulling up the list of online people to check.  
  
Schlatt was online. Wilbur had probably checked before asking, and they didn’t want to risk getting Tubbo caught in a lie somehow.

_Tubbo_ , he sent. Simple. It would get his brother’s attention.

—

Tubbo couldn’t stop from gasping at the message. It was just his name, true, but it was _Technoblade_ who sent it. He felt caught between relief and panic as Schlatt turned to look at him.  
  
“Why are you gasping, Tubbo? Someone send ya something, bud?”  
  
“O-oh! Yes, I was just. Surprised! I didn’t expect it.”  
  
“And why’s that? Who was it? Wilbur? Tommy?”  
  
Tubbo shook his head, and realized that could very well be at least part of why Techno was the one to message. So he wouldn’t have to lie, and the only person who knew he was actually Wilbur and Tommy’s brother was Fundy. He knew Fundy hadn’t said anything, and wasn’t even sure Fundy knew about Techno’s relations to their family at all. He wouldn’t have to lie, so he couldn’t be caught in one if he messed up.

That was intentional. His brothers were looking out for him. He felt like he could cry from the joy and relief.

“No, sir. It was Technoblade.”  
  
Schlatt looked a little shocked by that, but then grinned wolfishly. “Tell him I say hi, Tubbo.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
 _Techno! Schlatt says hi. but fuck him.  
  
mhm. are you okay  
  
_He faltered.   
  
“Now, Tubbo— Listen, buddy. I need you to lead the hunt for Wilbur and Tommy for me. Don’t want those two planning anything, you know?”  
  
His breath caught.  
  
“Think you can do that for me, Tubbo?”

“Yes, sir.”  
  
The grin on Schlatt’s face made his blood run cold, stripping him of any relief he felt.   
  
“Good. Dismissed.”  
  
Tubbo fled the room as quickly as he could without running. But then he was. He ran through the halls, went down the steps three at a time ( _“Don’t do that, Tubbo, you’ll fall and then Tommy will cry, okay?”_ ) and he kept running.   
  
_Tubbo, are you okay?  
  
_ Shit. He’d forgotten to respond to Techno. He felt like he was going to vomit. It was all too much. His throat tightened.  
  
 _no._

—

Technoblade stood up.  
  
“I’m goin’ to find Tubbo. I’ll be back soon.”  
  
“Is he okay?!”

Wilbur placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, sharing a worried look with his twin before Techno left. His little brother turned to him with wide, scared eyes, and Wilbur pulled him into a hug. “Everything’s gonna be okay, Toms. Techno’s gonna find Tubbo and everything’s gonna be okay.”  
  
He was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: more Tubbo angst


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tubbo angst tubbo angst tubbo angst
> 
> tubbo has a panic attack at the Very Start of this chapter! Please look out for yourselves <3

Tubbo tripped and fell and it hurt. It stung. He’d scraped his hands on the cobblestone under him.

He got up. He kept running. Sprinting, really. He had to get away, he had to get out. It began to blur, but the next thing he knew he’d tripped again and he was on the ground and he couldn’t breathe. Hot tears began to roll down his face.

It was too much. It was too much. His fingers dug into soft dirt and his hands stung and his tie was too tight, it felt like it was choking him, he wanted it gone he wanted to go home he wanted his brothers he—

He wanted to be safe.

He wasn’t going to be safe. He wasn’t safe. He was alone.

A wail tore its way out of his throat.

_Tubbo_

_Tubbo where are you_

_Tubbo?_

He couldn’t answer. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t speak. He could barely even think and all that he _could_ think of was how much he wanted this to be over, how much he wanted things to go back to how they used to be where he wasn’t run ragged and then told to hunt down his family and—

He heard footsteps.

Tubbo cried harder and curled into a ball.

The footsteps got closer, and then they stopped. He felt the weight of a gaze on him. He opened his mouth to apologize, to say something, anything, but all that came out was a broken sob.  
  
“Tubbo…”  
  
His breath caught and he cried harder.  
  
“Tubbo, can I touch ya?”  
  
He nodded. A hand landed on his shoulder, and when he didn’t flinch away, it slowly pulled him into a warm embrace. A familiar one. He uncurled enough to press himself further into the hold, hands clutching at the fabric of a familiar shirt. Technoblade’s hugs were rare but they were something he knew for the firm gentleness. It was reassuring. It was a promise that he was protected.  
  
Tubbo didn’t know how long they were there, him crying against his older brother’s shoulder, but he was exhausted by the time he calmed down. His head hurt. He wanted to go home. He looked up and saw a dark, murky, bloody red.  
  
He made a small noise, and those eyes softened as Techno looked down at him. Rubies.

“I wanna go home,” he mumbled. Tubbo didn’t even have the energy to cringe at how hoarse his voice was.

“Okay.”

—

Wilbur tossed more logs into the fire. He paced. He sat down. He got back up. He paced more.  
  
Tommy stared into the flames in silence, hugging his knees to his chest.

Techno had been gone for hours. It was entirely possible that he’d forgotten to send a message, he did that all the time. But with how abrupt his exit had been, it left them to worry. He wished he could protect Tommy and Tubbo from this. It broke his heart that he couldn’t.  
  
Wilbur went back over to his bed. Hesitated a moment and then grabbed his guitar, wandering back over to sit next to Tommy. He’d tuned it yesterday. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to play anything at all.  
  
His fingers ran over the strings. He took a breath and began to just play at random.  
  
(Tommy frowned when he recognized the tune as La Jolla. He didn’t say a word, though, because he didn’t know what to say.)

Footsteps echoed down the staircase and Wilbur stopped, holding his breath. Techno descended with a bundle in his arms. That bundle had to be Tubbo, because who else would Techno wrap up in his cape like that?  
  
Wilbur felt like he was going to cry. That was one of his baby brothers. Techno made his way over, slowly, careful of the boy cradled in his arms before sitting down in between Wilbur and Tommy.  
  
Tommy immediately latched on, and Techno lifted his arm to accommodate and settled it over his little brother’s shoulders. Wilbur set his guitar aside.  
  
“Techno…”  
  
Techno shot him the _‘we’ll talk later’_ look, and Wilbur frowned. But he nodded nonetheless, leaning against Techno and sighing softly.

—

Tommy was asleep. Tubbo was asleep. The twins were not. They held each other’s hands tightly, staring into the flames.  
  
“He was havin’ a panic attack.”  
  
“I’m going to kill that motherfucking _bastard_. I’m going to rip him to shreds, Techno.”  
  
“Chat’s sayin’, and I quote, ‘Blood for the Blood God.’”  
  
Wilbur hummed.  
  
“…Wil?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“…What do we do?”  
  
Wilbur looked over at Techno. Techno was looking at Tommy and Tubbo, and he looked worried and a little afraid and plenty lost and Wilbur’s heart ached because he felt that way, too. He was drifting. He was tired. He was so tired, and he was upset, and he was frustrated. He was angry at himself. He was angry at Schlatt. He was angry at the world and at everyone but he couldn’t be angry at the people he called his family.  
  
“I don’t know.”

“…Should…Should I call Phil?”  
  
Techno was rich. He could do that, easy. It wouldn’t even make a dent in his funds. Would calling Phil be the right choice?

Wilbur looked at Tommy and Tubbo. Looked at the bags under their eyes. Looked at the evidence of Tubbo’s tears.  
  
“Do you want to?”  
  
“…Yeah.”

—

_“Hey, Techno, what’s up?”  
  
_ Phil’s voice was bright. Warm. Familiar. Wilbur felt tears welling in his eyes and he hid his face against Techno’s shoulder.  
  
“Hullo.”  
  
“Hi, Dad,” Wilbur mumbled. Phil gasped and the twins could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
 _“Wilbur! It’s been ages, mate!”  
  
_ Techno squeezed Wilbur’s hand. Wilbur squeezed back and took a deep breath, letting himself relax as he released it. Suddenly Techno’s hand wasn’t in his anymore, but instead his arm was around his shoulders. A small smile pulled at his lips.  
  
Techno always knew, when it came to him, didn’t he? Just like he always knew what Techno needed. They were twins, after all.  
  
( _They were sitting on the couch in a room they barely knew with a winged man they’d met a week ago who’d brought them to this strange world with a blue sky overhead. Wilbur felt like he was going to die. His body ached and his head hurt and he was scared to trust and scared to leave and—_  
  
 _Techno’s arms wrapped around him. He hadn’t shown anything outwardly, but Techno knew. He hid his face against his twin’s shoulder. Techno wouldn’t let the stranger close. Techno would protect him. He would protect Techno. That was the way they lived. That would always be true, no matter how they grew and changed. Wilbur was certain of it._ )

Wilbur fell asleep to the sound of his father and his brother talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're brothers your honor and Wilbur and techno will destroy the world for their family change my mind  
> also why do so many people like this I am so confused this isn't even my peak writing quality its so disjointed I—


End file.
